


Brains On Fire Fascinate Me

by byakuzee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Monster Tamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee





	Brains On Fire Fascinate Me

It was always the same thing.

Every midnight, while the people in his village slept, Hibarin would break through his window, wake him up and drag him for a spar.

At first, Tsuna was terrified; to be visited every night by the monster that terrorized his village was something he really had to get used to - given the fact that the Vampire developed a weird obsession to defeat him ever since Tsuna won in their historic battle (at least, that was what Gokudera described it as. Reborn thought it was utterly hilarious).

He had no choice other than to comply.

And win.

He realized that as long as he won their little spars, Hibarin would visit him every night.

And even though he was scared shitless the first few times that had happened, Tsuna didn't mind his visits anymore. Hibarin was an amusing fellow once you get to know him. And sometimes, Tsuna felt that he only wanted someone to talk to, but being socially awkward and well... a Vampire, made him unable to do that. He was glad that Hibarin chose him, even though he wanted to beat the ever loving hell out of him every night.

* * *

Then it all changed one day when he pondered on a sentence his nightly visitor liked to say a bit too much.

"I'll suck you to death."

Why did he find those words coming from Hibarin's mouth as he aimed deadly tofans of doom at him to strike so damn appealing?

Really now, the guy probably meant something related to himself, being a Vampire and all.

His mind begged to differ though.

This pondering caused him to notice how attractive the other was as the years passed by, and made him have some really indecent mental images about him, the word 'suck' and his fangs.

_I'm just glad he doesn't notice me daydreaming whenever we fight..._

* * *

One night, Hibarin didn't wake him up.

Probably because his mind suggested now after all of those years to feed on the weird tamer who had beaten him many years ago.

Hibarin would scoff at this thought for being so un-honorable, but then he, against his better judgement, thought about how would it feel to feed on the blood of the only person who defeated him, the only one who made his blood pump with excitement when he fought him.

How would it feel to feed on the blood of the only person he desired?

 _So damn good,_  his mind urged.

And so, he found himself atop of the peacefully sleeping tamer, ghosting fangs on his unmarked neck. Though a second later, despite how much he wanted this, he retreated, snorting at himself for being so herbivorous.

He didn't notice the arm that snaked over his and pulled him back on top of the wide awake and amused looking Tsuna. "Hi there."

"Since when?" Hibarin, though, was not amused by this.

"Well, since you broke the window getting in here. Really Hibarin, I thought you would be more subtle than that." That answer made the Vampire narrow his eyes in slight anger.

"I'll suck you to death."

"Please," Tsuna replied, pulling the other close enough to hear him whisper breathlessly, "be my guest."


End file.
